This invention relates to the structure of an improved retractable knife. In the conventional retractable knife, the blade is mounted on the sliding seat which uses the side teeth to contact with the slot of casing so that the side teeth and the slot will be deflective and loose when the retractable knife is pressed for using. Moreover, the casings of retractable knife will burst apart so that the blade may fly out to hurt people.